100 years
by ads8g
Summary: Cristian is a man about to turn 101 years old in order to break the world's record. He rented an apartment to the willtermons, but what he did not realized, it's that the man who is in the house with him, it's not part of the family. Cristian didn't see the family from day one, and they never showed. The truth behind is unknown, but one thing is for sure, the man is not dangerous.
1. Day one

Created by Juan Daniel

100 YEARS

The nights and days where cold, but in a rainy or foggy day, the house was filled with weed, the TV signal was lost every time the smoke-filled the living room. After dinner the clock of the microwave lighted brighter because it was impaired, and nobody ever used it again. The family left the kitchen turning off the lights every cold evening, but not every foggy or rainy day. The neighborhood was quiet, and they didn't like strangers, _and _they knew exactly who was the creepy person who hide weed in the house, they secretly spied strangers that crossed the blocks. The house was colourful compared to the neighborhood, that's why they hated the Willtermons so much, the Willtermons had the disadvantage at letting the windows wide open without curtains, the neighborhood had all the time in the world to spy the willtermons day and night, but they didn't care or bother about it.

Robert, a tall and heavy height man is the owner of the secret pile of weed saved in the house. Robert likes to smoke weed in his leisure time with alcohol beside him. This man had a kitchen full with pizza every Monday afternoon, every cold, foggy or rainy day was perfect for him to take the advantage of the wide open space of the house to fill it with weed, the same dangerous material that drove him into a debt with the mafia.

The only problem that incriminated him, was the illegal weed, but he doesn't care if they find him. Somewhere in the house was a secret pile of weed that Robert stole from the mafia, and the family didn't even had a clue.

The mafia were looking for him, they burned his house and they tortured Robert's relatives, but at the end Robert escaped to another city with his truck full of weed, where he rented a room in the Willtermons house. They were renting two rooms, Robert chose the big room closer to the kitchen, but he never expected anybody to rent the other room.

The Willtermons a family of three people, James, head of the house, a tall skinny man with an expensive suit. Clara a tall dark skin colour woman with a shiny dress. And Andy, a dark skin colour ten-year old boy, a boy who didn't go to school, but he was still happy with his family because they travel to different places taking pictures and making long journeys, which left Robert alone in the house, with everything they had.

Robert sold a few things from the house without letting the Willtermons know what he did. Robert was sitting in the couch counting the money and drinking alcohol, while he heard a knock on the door.

Robert got up and went straight at the door, he then opened the door and then he saw an old man who was standing in front of him, with strange clothes, and a small hat, his face was in shock when he saw Robert. The old man was sad, and whats more, he was crying in silent, his body was straight, but he could not look at Robert without feeling his death. In one hand the old man had a small notebook, and in the other a plastic bag.

"What do you want?"asked Robert trying to be gentle, the old man didn't answer but his fear spoke for him.

"Are you listening to me ... I said what do you want?" ... still didn't answer but he opened his mouth trying to mimic a word.

"alright then, just get out of my property, or I'll call the cops on you." Robert was slowly closing the door.

"What am I doing here?" the old man said. Robert stopped for a moment.

"what's your name?" said Robert impatiently. Almost like a whisper, "I don't know." ...

"Man you need help." Robert almost closed the door, but the old man put his shoe in the way.

"let go before I get crazy." the old man looked at him and replied "No you're just drunk." Robert opened the door again, "how do you know that I'm drunk, I only had one glass." the old man looked at him in the eyes as Robert felt his presence as he once felt his father.

"well you are standing in front of me, and I can tell you were smoking too." Robert got nervous.

" Who are you?" asked Robert loosing his patience ... A silent moment filled his answer as the air around them winded aside. "Cristian mortensen." was his answer but it did not change Robert reaction.

"Why are you here?" ... silent again but even firmed then before, and finally he replied" to many questions, I can't think straight." ... Robert got mad. "if you put one of your feet in the way again I'm going to smash it."

" Ho oh I remember now, I'm here to see the family because I want to rent one of the rooms." Robert opened his eyes in panic, "WHAT? " ... " you're nuts, you are a liar, you are not here for that, speak up, what do you want." Cristian got serious, " It's true, I came from far away, I saw the apartment in the newspaper."

" where are you from?" said Robert trumbling his voice because he wanted to create somehow a way to get rid of him.

" I'm from Denmark."

" how old are you." said Robert.

" hundred years old." ... Robert laughed, " Jaja ... There you are lying again." Cristian looked at Robert's eyes,

" You are not James Willtermon, ! Are you ? ... Robert increased his voice. " Listen, if you got lost from your Hospital Health Care I can call someone who could pick you up and take you there." Cristian got crazy when he heard Robert saying that, Cristian started Yelling. " No, nO, NO,NO,NO ... NO, there's not time, and ... I'm, and ... I'm losing my mind ... Please, please." Robert felt the ambition of more money, "

"So ... do you know how much you have to pay." ... " I believe I have enough."

"well I'm sorry because it has increased by one hundred." Cristian looked suspiciously at Robert.

" what's your name." said Cristian opening one eye more than the other just like an old man ...

"Do you have the money or not." said Robert sarcastically.

" yes, yes, here." Cristian handed three hundred dollars to Robert.

"Ok, just wait a minute here, I'm just going to clean your room." said Robert, then he went to the kitchen and started taking all the weed to the small room in the basement, where James saves his equipment garage. But that took Robert almost half-hour while Cristian was waiting in the door.

"Ok your room is now clean ... Listened up, in this house there's only one rule that you must follow, and that rule is that you can't go around the house touching staff or looking where your are not supposed to.

" IT'S THAT UNDERSTOOD."

" yes, yes." Robert watched Cristian while he walked in. Robert then closed the door.

" follow me, ... I'll take you to your room." Robert walked across the living room."

"what were you doing that was more important than cleaning a room for an old man like me." Robert stopped then looked in panic at Cristian, Robert moved towards the couch where his whiskey was waiting for him, Robert drank for a second, and then looked at Cristian again.

"Your nuts, the weather must be affecting you. Come on, don't you want to see your room." Robert quickly walked upstairs, Cristian took a quick view of the house but it was so dirty that he got bore, he then followed him upstairs really slow.

"Here ... This is your room." said Robert. Cristian walked in slowly.

" Is there anything else you want, your majesty."said Robert with a smile knowing that he room was small enough for an old man, for a second he though of apologizing for not cleaning his room which Cristian notice on his way in, but then again Robert was selfish and he had pride and a huge self-steam.

"No thank you, I'm alright." his voice was kind and he felt than an argue just wasn't worth it. Cristian sat on the bed. Robert took a good looked at Cristian who was making a sad face.

"How old you said you are?" said Robert confused. " hundred." Robert smile again, then left the room and went downstairs, he walked around the house, and then sat on the couch and turned on the Tv.

Cristian was sitting on the bed thinking, and then he opened his notebook and took a pen out of his jacket and started writing on the notebook.

NOTEBOOK:  
_Brother, it's been more than a year and I still don't understand what has change the world this days. I'm losing my mind, things are getting so fast around me. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take care of myself. I don't want to be living there ... The hospital that is keeping me from making the promise that I made so many years ago. I can't let go that promise. I have lived one hundred years and I'm still not able to carry out that promise, that mission that has made me a wise and noble person. I'll keep fighting because that's what I have done, and I don't want to give up on myself now ... I have met a man today, he's like you, so ignorant and selfish, he doesn't realized that alcohol and pizza are making his days shorter, I have forgotten your name for the thirty-four time, you were the closest person that has ever inspired me to go through this life, and before I forget to write or read, I'll tell you something that I should have said before. I love you brother, I wish you were here with me ... I'm reporting here from the willtermons day one, hang in there I almost done my promise after fifty-two years thirty-four days, but don't worried, I'm almost there, I'm almost there, God bless you my brother. _

**_To be continue ..._**


	2. From hot to cold

**Chapter 2**

Friday night at the willtermons house, three weeks after Cristian arrived. The neighborhood was curious. the lights of the house always filled the empty space with the presence of the family when they were there, and when they were not. The days passed really quickly, day after day Cristian started to loose a huge part of his memory, all that was left of his memory was in his notebook secretly saved in his room under the mattress, even after he forgot to write his desperate need for keeping the small notebook in a save place where he could easily remember became his last priority. It was Friday night and Cristian could not remember Friday morning or Friday afternoon, but one thing Cristian would never forget, not even if he try hard enough, and what he could not forget was when the mafia took over the willtermons house and Robert's life was exactly what the mafia wanted in their hands. A small undefined noise suddenly came from the back door, just exactly how Robert expected to be found, sitting on the couch watching TV and eating potato chips. Cristian always felt the need of Robert who is the expert in memorizing others people mistakes, but not in reminding them what they have done. What happen before the mafia got so close to Robert? ... It was that day, starting from the morning, everything was planned for Robert, but not for Cristian in general.

Cristian was trying hard enough to avoid the feeling of staying in bed. Just when Cristian walked from the bed to the door there were already ten small details that he forgot, five from that morning and the other five from when he went from the door to the bed previous nights before. Cristian used all his strength to go from the door to downstairs where he felt glad to see Robert sitting on the couch.

"Hey! What are you doing standing there?" shouted Robert. Cristian looked down.  
"Well ... I wanted to ask to something because I can not do it myself." said Cristian in a whisper.  
"What is it? ..." there was a stiff silence.  
"I want to have a shower ..." Robert looked at him from top to bottom.  
"Listen I would not go in that bathroom and expect me to do everything for you if that's what you are thinking ... You are not a baby, so do it yourself like a big boy that you are." Cristian felt that he was loosing balance for a moment.  
"But ... I don't know how to use a shower anymore." Robert felt panic because by looking in his eyes he was afraid to believe him.  
"Are you kidding me?! There are only two choices, hot and cold, so you choose hot and then you get in ... You get it." Robert saw Cristian expression and was clear that he was confused.  
"Please help me, I don't know, this showers are more complicated than what I used in my days." Robert was pissed off.  
"OK, I'll help you, but only because I can't stand the smell of you." Just before Robert got close to the stairs where Cristian was waiting for him, there was a knock on the front door, and then Robert decided to change his direction from going to Cristian to going straight at the door, Robert opened the door while Cristian watched him from behind.

"Hello! ..." said a man very friendly standing in the porch with a suspicious smile wearing a winter coat.  
"What do you want Nick?" Robert felt his presence as if he was a police even though he was not longer a cop, but he knew that if he was standing in front of him, then there must be trouble on the way.  
"I didn't mean to bother, it's just that I have a bit of a problem here and-" he was cut by Robert before he even finish his phrase because Robert knew that he was being too friendly and he knew him well to tell that he would have to be extra careful.  
"What is it?" Robert voice was tense because he wanted Nick to go straight at the point.  
"Hmmm ... Do you have enough time because it's kind of a story." Nick smile was even friendly trying to earn more confidence.  
"Just tell me what you want, whatever this it is better than having a shower with an old man." they both laughed like little kids.  
"Jajaja huhhh ... Well I should begin saying that you are my neighbor and I don't have anything personal against you-" Robert interrupted nick exhausted. "Cut it out and tell me." Robert was really trying to push him to the point because he talked too much buying time for friendship.  
"Ok, ok listen, the willtermons are supposes to be back already, but they are not-" Robert interrupted him trying ti get rid of him.  
"What does that have to do with me?" replied Robert sarcastically and very confident.  
"Well ... Remember Clara's speech at the party last year when she said that her wish was to go with her family to Africa and then two months later she purchased the tickets ..." Nick felt that Robert understood everything.  
"Yes I remember that but what does this have to do with me?" answered Robert dramatically.  
"Her nanny Melisa was supposed to pick them up after they flew, but she went missing before the family flew back, so they asked me one of their most trusted friends to pick them up in case Melisa had an emergency, but I never got to see them, Melisa went missing alone with the family, and what's more strange is that Melisa lives with the willtermons and you never bother in saying anything after she went missing three weeks ago." three weeks ago Cristian arrived so he never really met Melisa ... Robert felt Nick sorrow in his voice noticing that he was worried.  
"Well my friend, don't bother because I talked to them and they're just find-" Nick felt anxious for answers.  
"Well where are they?" Nick was getting excited.  
"Hohh, I can't tell you that, but don't worried they'll be back soon." said Robert sadly because he knew different. Cristian moved from the stairs to the door slowly.  
"Can I have my shower now." said Cristian feeling his last teeth tremble.  
"Who is this old man?" Nick knew that the family told Robert that if someone asked for the room in rent to tell that person to wait until the family fly back.  
"He's just my grandfather that came here for a visit." said Robert sarcastically.  
"Hey! what's up with you? That's not true, you know that I'm paying to be here." Cristian felt panic.  
" So you mean he doesn't live here." Nick looked carefully at Cristian.  
"Don't worried, my grandfather won't be here for much longer." Robert laughed.  
"If my presence here is so negative to you, then you should have told me, I'll not stay in a place where I'm not welcome." said Cristian.  
"You should help your grandfather get that shower before he gets mad." Nick laughed.  
"Like if I have a choice, OK then let's go, see you later Nick." Robert looked how Nick left, Robert closed the door and walked upstairs, Cristian followed him to the bathroom very slowly. Robert and Cristian were in the bathroom, but Robert stopped for a second to ask something.

"It's there something you want to do before you have a shower? Perhaps get your clean clothes ready for after the shower." Robert looked at Cristian with ashamed.  
"Yes." replied Cristian.  
Cristian walked from the bathroom to his room, took some clothes and then saw his notebook on top of the bed, he then took it and as he was holding it in his hands he started to look through the pages trying to read and remember things that he had already forgotten. Cristian walked back to the bathroom when he heard a telephone call, he ignored the telephone call and continued to walk towards the bathroom.

"Do you have all you clean clothes ready now?" Robert looked at Cristian from top to bottom.  
"Yes, but I think I heard someone on the phone." said Cristian.  
"I though that I was clear when I said not personal belongings in the bathroom. What is that ... A notebook?" Robert turned on the shower.  
"Yes, but I'm just going to leave it beside the clothes." said Cristian coughing.  
"Give me that, I'll take care of your little notebook, don't worries, you can have your shower now." said Robert smiling.  
Cristian got inside the bathtub while the water was warming up, Robert left the bathroom, he then looked back at Cristian but did not bother in closing the door and walked downstairs with the notebook, he put it on top of the coffee table that was located at the center of the living room. Then he put some popcorn on the broken microwave without knowing what he was doing. The telephone rang and Robert walked from the kitchen to the living room and picked up the phone.

The water suddenly became warm and then hot, and every single tiny drop of water was like a bullet that attacked his old skin and made him feel that the water could not be more rough on him, for while he wanted to jump out of that shower, he had already made up his mind about having a shower, but then he though that it might be the last shower if he was able to live any longer, he didn't care anymore, the water in his skin made him feel heavy and fat, he then though about Robert and that was the last though that he had with conscience. He lost one of his most precious childhood memory and trying to get it back he lost another one, his memory started to be less clear every time a drop of water hit his skin, the water, the noise, and his wet body were keeping him from getting those memories, he started searching deep in his mind hopping to find what had giving him the strength to live a hundred years, and suddenly the water reached the limit making his old skin red, and in that very moment, everything in his head was gone, his secrets, everything that he kept in his head for so many years, all his good and bad memories were erased, were gone, in just one wink, what the old man lost did not affected his feelings because he though that is was going to come back to his mind, knowing that he did not know the past anymore, and now he was suspicious about the present, the old man started to cry, but even he, could not tell if he was really crying because the water was going straight at his face, and at last he spoke.

"I don't know what is hope anymore ... Why am I crying? ... Should I be sad ... What am I doing here?" Cristian looked aside at his clothes. "Of who are those clothes? ... Are those rags my clothes?" Cristian heard someone yelling from downstairs, he tried to move, but his body didn't answer him.

Robert walked heavily and fast from the living room to the kitchen and then to the basement with the phone in his ear, then he pressed the volume bottom of the phone to the max, and then slowly put it again in his ear.

"I told you that I don't have the money Giuseppe please let go of the family this is between you and me, the willtermons don't have anything to do with it." Robert voice trembled.  
"They'll die and so are you. Today we are going to visit you and you better have my money ... Time out! now pray for your life." Robert hanged the phone and went back to the living room where he took a deep zip of whiskey, then he sat on the couch and opened a bag of potato chips with panic.

"Pig as always." the whisper from behind told Robert that it was too late to run, he was about to get up but he knew well who was speaking to him, at the moment he got up he got trap by his arms around his neck from behind which he could not see but even though he knew who. The tight hands around his neck told him that his opponent was muscular.

"Please." he shouted coughing. The man released him.  
"You see Carter here is my champion, was he too rough on you? Well what did you expected? That I was going to leave my stolen money ... Did you expected that I was going to act tomorrow? Was my visit here too soon? Jajaja did you really though that I was going to let you go again, when I called I already knew what you were doing. Did you though that I was going to give you enough time for you to take your things and leave? NOT TWICE! not again my friend, this time you won't have any luck." Carter started to punch Robert and Giuseppe saw the notebook on top of the coffee table, he garbed and saved it in his coat.

Cristian was still in the shower but the smoke of the heat was so intense that when the mafia entered the house the fire alarm already was active.

"Robert answer me a question ... Who is having a shower upstairs?" the sound of firemen made Giuseppe so angry that he punched Robert with his own hands.  
"You fool you call the firemen already crying for help I'm going to break your bones ... Very funny, very funny you think you can contradict me." his punches were fearfully every time he punched Robert starting from the face to the guts.  
"What do you say Carter this guy really is lucky isn't him?" Carter smiled watching Giuseppe give a heavy fist into Roberts noise making him bleed.

There was a knock on the door and everyone could see through the window that the fireman were outside.

"Carter you take care of it I have blood and this guy is almost death." Carter opened the door while Giuseppe hide Robert in the kitchen. Carter talked to the firemen and told them that it was an accident, that not fire was anticipated, the firemen took it easy and even were friendly and kind when they explained how serious it might have been if it was a real fire. The firemen drove off and Carter closed the door, then he walked back to the kitchen and notice that Giuseppe was holding Robert like a silly boy with shock and wide open eyes expecting good news and it almost appeared to be funny.

"It's all good." Carter smiled as Giuseppe threw Robert away realizing that he was about to vomit and with disgusts he shacked and spat on Robert who was lying on the floor of the kitchen fainted.  
"Now he'll see how lucky we are, pick him up I want to give him a few more punches before taking him to our nest." Carter smile as four other men entered from the back of the house smoking.  
"The others are here, they can do the job of picking him up." Carter pointed the men guiding them to pick Robert up as Giuseppe watched. Robert was so heavy that the agony of their lungs were heard from two blocks away. Giuseppe looked at Robert and could not help laugh and everyone knew why he was laughing, they knew that Giuseppe was laughing at how many times Robert got away just for being lucky and they were so confident that this time he was going to die. Everyone looked at Robert with a smile when they finally lifted him up and everyone murmured "braggart" and at that very moment a huge explosion took place, everyone in the kitchen was bleeding and lying on the floor. Robert opened his eyes and realized that the broken microwave provoked a fire by just putting popcorn in which he forgot that it was broken. The men stood up and left the house but Giuseppe and Carter stayed. they were about to leave but they were so angry about the explosion that they forced Robert to get in his feet.

"The firemen won't come back this time! am sure of it." said Carter as he grabbed Robert by his shoulders angrily and walked out of the house, Giuseppe followed him and in a moment of stiff fire flames they were gone, but the fire did not stopped.

Cristian still was in the shower but he did not realized that the house was on fire because the water became so cold that he felt that he was a frozen statue ... But he felt glad that the cold water reminded him something from the past. The hard training he had when he was young and when the leader of the team forced the squad to have a shower in the cold budget where the cold drops of water made his skin strongly frozen at five o'clock in the morning just like a tough soldier.


End file.
